


Truth or Dare

by StarCollector88



Series: Activities Night [1]
Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCollector88/pseuds/StarCollector88
Summary: The guy participate in a rousing game of truth or dare.





	1. Introduction

“Tonight’s my night!” Micky claimed thrusting a fist in the air.

There was a collective groan from around the room.

The guys all took turns one Friday night a month planning activities to do. Today was the most dreaded night of the four months, Micky’s turn. It wasn’t that Micky’s ideas were necessarily bad; the best word to describe the ideas was outlandish. There was the time he decided that they would spend all their money on useless stuff during his plan titled _Zilch_ (aka zero dollars left). No matter how much Mike protested there was no arguing with the persistent drummer. They had to go without electricity that month. There was _Operation: All the King’s Horses_ where Micky told the guys they were going to the race track to watch the races and instead he ended up letting all 50 horses on the property loose causing mass chaos. Last time it was, _Auntie’s Municipal Court_ , where Micky decided that they would interview people outside the court house; needless to say Davy got many offers from suitors that day. It was understandable that the other three were headed into this night pessimistically.

“Tell me again why we let him pick?” Peter asked with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

“Yeah Mike, you’re in charge. Can’t you just make something up or try to convince him he already went?” Davy asked hopefully.

“Now guys, fair is fair. I know that Micky’s ideas are…”

“Ridiculous,” Peter suggested.

“Dumb,” Davy offered.

“I was going to say peculiar. But we all decided that we would take turns picking and we’ll stick by it. Remember after this you’re free for three months in between.”

Peter and Davy sulked at the table as they watched Micky run around the Pad. He wasn’t even preparing anything; it seemed like he was just running back and forth to different rooms and coming out empty handed. His eyes were darting back and forth like he was watching an invisible tennis match.

Mike couldn’t take the nervous energy anymore. “Mick, can you just get us started with what we are doing this time.”

“Yeah, I’d like to get it over with,” Davy said under his breath to which Mike flicked him on the back of the head.

Micky stopped his rushing movements and approached the other three. He was bouncing with excitement. Coming up with these plans was one of his favorite things to do. He was always coming up with brilliant ideas and this arrangement made it so he could foster his creativity in other ways. Micky sometimes got the feeling that the others were not one hundred percent onboard with his ideas, but  honestly they had no choice and they never complained…well not to him anyway.

“Okay, this brilliant activity idea is called _As We Go Along_.”

“We aren’t hitchhiking across state lines are we?’ Davy asked.

“Nope.”

“Running away to join the circus?” Peter wondered scratching his head.

“No, but I like where your heads at Pete.”

“Well, out with it already,” Mike said with frustration in his tone.

“Nothing quite so obvious gentlemen; the name was the best I could come up with. Things can never be easy you know…”

“That’s for sure,” Davy muttered crossing his arms.

“We are going to play a rousing game of Truth or Dare!” Micky announced while making an exaggerated gesture.

Everyone else’s mouths hung open. That was it? That was his master plan this time? It sounded innocent enough, but everyone knew that with Micky nothing was as simple as it seemed.

“Where did you come up with that idea? We aren’t teenage girls at a slumber party you know,” Davy criticized.

“No kidding,” Micky mocked, “I thought it would be fun to do this and watch each other struggle with the uneasiness.” He began wringing his hands together like an evil villain.

“Sounds harmless,” Peter said not quite grasping Micky’s menacing demeanor.

“Hold on, it can’t be that easy. It can’t be when you’re involved. What are the rules to this little game you’ve got planned?” Mike inquired knowing that there was much more to this than anyone expected.

“Sure thing, the rules are simple you choose truth or dare. The other three collaborate as to what your punishment should be…”

“Do you have to use the word punishment?” Davy questioned massaging his forehead to a forming headache.

“You only have one opportunity to pass and take the opposite option if you are unwilling to oblige the truth or dare that was given to you. Otherwise, you have to do whatever, no backpedaling.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Peter said optimistically.

“Famous last words,” Mike muttered. “How long are we playing this for?”

“Hmm, I didn’t think about that,” Micky started tapping his chin with his finger. “Let’s say until I decide we’re done.”

Davy let out a long, loud sigh and threw his head back. “Wonderful.”

“Okay,” Micky said clapping his hands together, “let’s get started. We all have to sit in a circle on the floor.”

“Why?” Mike inquired.

“Because it just seems like it would work better that way,” Micky answered.

“Makes sense to me,” Peter encouraged as he positioned himself on the floor.

“It would,” Davy said sliding down onto the floor in between Peter and Mike.

When everyone was positioned Micky rubbed his hands together. “Okay who’s first?”


	2. Round 1

“Since this was your idea I think you should be first,” Mike conceded.

Micky proceeded to stretch his arms and crack his knuckles. “Okay, but I don’t think you guys realize I’m up for anything. I won’t use my pass at all.”

Davy looked up suddenly and cocked an eyebrow.

“Willing to put a wager on that?” Davy asked suddenly interested in the game.

“What did you have in mind?” Micky said taking the bait.

“If you don’t end up using your pass then you get to take all our next turns for the next activities nights, if you do then you forfeit your next turn.”

Mike leaned over and whispered, “Davy what are you doing? We can’t take five straight months of Micky ideas!”

“Deal!” Micky said without hesitation, not realizing that the other two were having a discussion.

“Don’t worry,” Davy whispered back, “We will think of a way to trip him up some way and then we are free from his ideas for a long time.”

Davy leaned forward and shook hands with Micky across from him.

“Let the games begin!”

“Alright Micky, truth or dare?” Peter started off the game.

“Let’s start off with a bang…Dare!”

The other three put their heads together and started murmuring. They kept looking back towards Micky and shaking their heads as they did so. Finally, it seems as though they made a decision.

“So what’ll it be first gentlemen?” Micky said rolling his neck.

“Let Peter draw on your face with a magic marker,” Davy said triumphantly.

Micky laughed raucously. “Really? That’s the best you’ve got! Okay I guess we are starting out slow. Have at it, Pete.”

“Come on that was a good one,” Peter said grabbing a magic marker from a kitchen drawer.

“Sure it is…for a bunch of little kids. This bet is going to be way too easy!”

Peter sat down in front of Micky and began using the marker to draw a cat face on him.

“That’s not going to wash off for days. Aren’t you going to feel ridiculous?” Mike asked.

“I embarrass myself worse on a daily basis, this is nothing. Besides, I’m sure I look cute,” Micky made a clawing motion towards Davy. “Alright, now I think I’ll pass to…Davy! Truth or dare?”

“Hmmm, I’ll go truth.”

Everyone else gathered together to figure out what they really wanted to know about Davy. Starting off it was difficult to think of deep, dark secrets that may be looming. They decided to approach this from something they were already somewhat familiar with.

“Why did you break up with your last girlfriend?” Mike inquired.

Davy thought for a moment. “Who was that?”

Micky rolled his eyes, “Wow, it must be tough to have to comb through your dating archives to figure out who you last went on a date with.”

“Oh Melanie?” Davy remembered ignoring Micky’s comment. “Nothing scandalous or anything. She was just ready for things that I was not.”

“Like what?” Peter wanted to know.

“Sorry, that wasn’t the question,” Davy answered smugly.

Peter recoiled with a frown on his face as if he had done something wrong.

“No, no, no,” Micky protested waving his arms. “You can’t give a half answer like that, it has to be complete.”

“That was complete. We were just in different places. Take that to mean whatever you want it to. You didn’t ask for details.”

“Mike, tell him that answer is not sufficient!” Micky whined.

“I mean he did tell us what was asked.”

“Guess you can waste your next turn asking me the next part,” Davy said tauntingly.

Micky pouted. “I guess I know Davy’s game now. He plays dirty and finds loopholes.”

“I am playing as outlined,” Davy defended. “It’s your turn Peter.”

“Where’s the dice?” Peter looked around.

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down. “There are no dice, Shotgun. You just pick truth or dare.”

“Oh, truth.”

“I got this one,” Micky said confidently. “Since I know you have no qualms about being naked around here, when was the last time someone unexpectedly walked in on you naked?”

“No one ever surprises me by doing that; I know what I’m getting into by being naked whenever,” Peter answered matter-of-factly. “I have walked in on someone else. Now _that_ was unexpected.”

“What? Who? And why was it unexpected?” Micky pressed.

“Well, one time I was in my closet cleaning and Davy didn’t know…”

“EXCUSE ME!” Davy shouted.

“Go on, Pete,” Micky said rubbing his hands together and enjoying the first taste of scandal in the game.

“Anyway Davy took his swim trunks off and I got an eyeful. It was unexpected because I wasn’t prepared for what I saw. That guy is packing.”

Davy put his hands over his eyes. “What the hell were you doing checking me out, Mate?”

“I wasn’t checking you out! It was just an accident.”

There was silence from all around the circle. Micky was grinning ear to ear with this development. Peter was blissfully unaware that anything was amiss after he explained himself. Davy was all but hiding behind his hands.

“I think Peter from now on you have to make your presence known to people. You know out of respect for everyone else,” Mike tried to smooth things over.

“Or you know avert your eyes,” Davy snapped.

“I thought you’d be flattered. You should be proud,” Peter said.

“This is getting good,” Micky howled with delight. “Okay, Mike you’re next.”

Mike sighed. “Dare, I guess, I don’t want anything revealed about my manhood this round.”

“Yell the first word that comes to mind!” Peter stumbled out quickly.

“Bologna!” Mike answered just as quickly.

Micky just stared at Peter with a look of disgust on his face. “Way to go, Peter. You just wasted an opportunity to get Mike to do something stupid!”

“I fully approve of that dare,” Mike said.

“Bologna?” Davy inquired.

Mike shrugged. “I don’t know, I followed the rules.”


	3. Round 2

“Let’s switch things up this time,” Micky declared. “I’ll take truth.”

“If you were stuck on a deserted island with the three of us, who would you pick and why?” Davy said confidently.

“Hmm this requires some thought. Not Davy because if I need coconuts off a tree I need someone taller to help me reach them…”

“Hey!”

“I think Mike would be practical in thinking of ways to get off the island, but Peter is more spontaneous and would be game for my wacky plans. So, I pick Peter.”

“Good choice, I don’t think you would survive on an island with me,” Mike stated.

“Because you wouldn’t follow my plans?”

“Sure, we’ll go with that and not that I might kill you while we’re there.”

“Davy?” Peter said pleased that he was Micky’s choice.

“I’ll go dare so Micky won’t be able to expand on my last answer,” Davy said defiantly.

“I want you to talk in a Southern accent for the next two rounds,” Mike decided.

Micky drug his hand down the length of his face. “You guys are not very good at this dare thing.”

The other three glared at Micky and he held his hands up in surrender.

“I don’t know if I can do that!” Davy complained.

“You could always use your one pass,” Micky said smugly.

“I’m not giving you the satisfaction, partner,” Davy said in a near perfect Southern accent.

Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

“You sound more Southern than Mike!” Peter said in astonishment.

“Thanks, Shotgun,” Davy tipped an imaginary cowboy hat.

Mike rolled his eyes. “Very authentic, John Wayne. Next.”

“Dare,” Peter asserted as he winced at the possibilities.

“Act like a monkey!” Micky chose quickly.

“And that was better than anything we’ve come up with?” Davy asked.

Micky shrugged, “You can’t give Peter anything too crazy. He oozes innocence.”

Peter took a deep breath and contemplated how to approach this dare.

“ ‘ello there! Look at that bird over there, Mate. I li’e that. I’m not very tall meself. You must be joking!” Peter said in a British accent.

“Not that kind of Monkee! The animal,” Micky slapped his own forehead.

“Oh, I thought you meant one of us and I thought Davy was my best option.”

“I don’t sound like that do I?” Davy said with his newfound twang.

“Well, not currently. Mike?” Micky continued exasperated.

“Truth.”

“Ever been in trouble with the law?” Davy asked.

Mike cringed at the thought. “Yes, in Saginaw which is one reason why I won’t go back there. Don’t want to tangle with the law again.”

“Why? What happened?” Peter became excited.

“Why else don’t you want to go back?” Micky added.

“Oh sorry fellas, that wasn’t the question,” Mike answered shrewdly.

Peter frowned and Micky crossed his arms. “Don’t worry, I’ll remember that. The game has only just begun.”


	4. Round 3

“Dare!” Micky shouted without being asked.

“You know that jar in the fridge?” Davy drawled.

“You mean the one that’s been there since we moved in?”

“Yep, that’s the one. I want you to eat the contents,” Davy rested his chin in his hand.

“But I don’t know what’s in there and how long it’s been there,” Micky said warily.

“You can always pass…” Davy offered.

“Never!” Micky yelled jumping up and grabbing the jar from the fridge. He downed the contents quickly while holding his nose. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“You sure about that? You sure it wasn’t completely disgusting and made you sick? You look a little green now,” Davy pressed staring down Micky.

Micky held on to his stomach and belched. “No, I’m focused on your turn now.”

“Truth, go ahead do your worst.”

“Nope, I’m not wasting this turn on trying to pick apart your love life,” Micky said deep in thought.

“We could…” Peter began suggesting before Micky covered his mouth.

“Don’t just go throwing things around all willy nilly. This is war with the British.”

“What British? I’m from the South,” Davy enunciated.

“Rate your looks on a one to ten scale with ten being the highest,” Micky asked satisfied.

“Really? That’s your worst? Fine, if you insist. Eight.”

“Only an eight?” Peter questioned looking befuddled.

“Yeah, why not a ten?” Micky continued.

“I’m sorry that…”

“…wasn’t the question,” Mike, Micky, and Peter said in unison.

“I’m beginning to like this game,” Davy stated leaning against the couch with his arms resting behind his head.

“Let’s keep this thing going. Peter, your turn,” Mike hurried them along.

“Truth.”

“You play the dummy all time, have you ever played the dummy even when you knew what was going on?” Davy jumped in.

Peter’s eyes widened in fear. “Um…”

“What’s the matter?” Micky inquired fiendishly. “Lookin’ to pass?”

Peter sighed. “No. Here it goes…I knew that Mr. Zero was the devil.”

“What?!?” Mike exploded.

Peter slunk back. “Yeah, um I knew it when I came into the shop; you know mysterious music store just pops up out of nowhere. There’s no other reasonable explanation.”

“Then why sign the contract?” Mike pushed further, irritation dripping in every word.

“I thought he would be so preoccupied that he would forget and I would still have the harp.”

“So, you tried to cheat the devil?” Micky needed clarification.

“Basically.”

“And I offered to take your place,” Davy shook his head in disbelief.

“Okay, Mike’s turn,” Peter said changing the subject.

“This ain’t over, Shotgun. We are going to talk about this later,” Mike warned. “Truth.”

“Oh boy,” Micky grinned. “What did you get arrested for?”

“Pass.”

“What? Really?” Davy wondered aloud.

“Yeah, you guys don’t need to know about my checkered past.”

“It must have been really bad. Worse than my devil transgression.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Mike wagged a finger in Peter’s direction which caused Peter to close his mouth abruptly.

“Things are getting interesting…” Micky said excitedly. “You know what that means Mike, you have to answer or do everything else that comes your way. And since you passed the truth now you have to do the dare.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Fine. Are you going to draw on my face too or make me eat something disgusting?”

“Oh, no no no, Michael. Nothing quite so simple,” Micky taunted. “You have to shave something.”

“Shave something?” Peter looked confused.

“Yes, Mike is a very hairy individual and I think it would be helpful to shed some of that winter coat.”

“Are you insane?” Mike practically shouted.

Micky shrugged. “Probably. Now what should it be…One sideburn?”

“No man, you can’t do something that cruel,” Davy said.

“Eyebrow?”

“He has to walk around looking like that,” Peter defended Mike.

“You guys are no fun. Okay, shave your left forearm.”

“This is ridiculous,” Mike complained.

“I’m not the one who passed,” Micky said. “Don’t forget around the wrist that might be tricky.”

Mike trudged into the bathroom.

Micky cracked his knuckles. “We’re just getting warmed up.”


	5. Round 4: Truth Round

“I call that this round is the truth round. Everybody has to answer two truths,” Micky stated.

“Why?” Peter asked.

“To keep things interesting. I’ve already taken one of you down with a pass and I’m looking to smash the other two.”

“Unlikely,” Davy provoked, “I’m not afraid of your questions. After all I keep finding ways to cheat the system.”

“No? We’ll see about that!”

“Okay Micky,” Peter interrupted, “If you could only sing one song for the rest of your life which one would it be?”

“That’s easy! _I’m a Believer_.”

“What’s the reasoning behind that?” Peter inquired.

“I don’t know for some reason I get the feeling like it’s my anthem. Like if I was in my 70s still performing I would be ending my shows with it.”

“Not what I would have expected,” Peter commented. “I thought it would be _Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Heart Club Band_.”

“That’s not even one of our songs!” Micky exclaimed throwing his arms up.

Mike then emerged from the bathroom clutching the bottoms of his shirt sleeves with his hands.

“I need proof, Nesmith,” Micky mocked.

Mike sighed and rolled up his left shirt sleeve revealing a cleanly shaven arm. The other three roared with laughter.

“You look like a shaved chimp,” Micky snorted.

“Very funny,” Mike pouted. “Now I’ve got a question for you. There’s no doubt about it that you make questionable decisions, but other than yourself, who here do you think makes the worst decisions?”

Peter gasped and Davy let out a low whistle. The answer to this was bound to hurt someone’s feelings or make them mad.

“Well, you did just shave your arm…”

“No, no. Don’t try to get out of this with a bogus answer. Answer it seriously or pass…” Mike pushed.

“Micky Dolenz will never back down. Now honestly, Mike is the most reasonable and keeps us afloat so he’s out. This leaves Peter who get suckered into things with gullibility and Davy who gets suckered into things with letting his libido think for him.”

“Hey!” Peter and Davy both shouted.

“I’m going to have to say…Peter. Just because we found out he made that deal with the devil knowing that he is the devil. Also that treasure map fiasco.”

“Thanks a lot, Micky,” Peter said hurt that he could be on a deserted island with Micky but was not trusted to make decisions.

“Don’t mention it. Now who wants to ask Davy something first?”

“Yes and if memory serves me right this turn means the end of my Southern way of life.”

“We’ll miss you down South. I’m on a role now with questions so I’ll field this one. What’s the silliest thing you have an emotional attachment to?” Mike offered.

“What kind of question is that?” Davy scratched his head.

“Well, the rest of us are attached to our instruments and to me it doesn’t seem like you are immensely focused on yours. So what is it that Davy Jones can’t live without?”

Davy’s face started to turn red. “It’s embarrassing.”

“I know that’s what we’re all counting on,” Mike badgered.

After much hesitation, “Okay, I have this pillow. I’ve had it since I was a kid and couldn’t go anywhere without it. Now I still keep it under my other ones.”

Everyone stared at Davy strangely.

“What is so special about this pillow?” Peter asked.

“Nothing, I don’t know!” Davy shouted defensively as he tensed up.

“Then why keep it?” Peter continued.

“I think you’re all privy to the fact that I am only answering the one question and won’t go into more details.”

“Should we ask him to expand for his next truth?” Peter mused.

“Nah, don’t waste your questions. That’s what he wants so that we don’t ask something really difficult. I’m ready with the next one,” Micky proposed.

“Fire away.”

“What do most people think about you that’s untrue?”

“How am I supposed to know things people assume about me?”

“You know the reputation that you have and things maybe others have mentioned before. I know something came to mind right away,” Micky pressed.

“Hmmm…I seriously don’t know what you all assume about me. That I’m fooling you all and I’m actually tall and just walking on my knees.”

“Seriously, Davy,” Mike said with interest.

“Fine, I’m known as a lady’s man, right?”

The other three nodded.

“And I’m sure you all have ideas about what I do with girls, right?”

The other three all shrugged and didn’t make eye contact.

“I’ll take that as an awkward yes. Truth is though as much as you may think I do with those girls, I’m a virgin.”

Everyone’s mouth dropped open.

“That’s right. I court all these girls but the fact of the matter is I’m waiting for the right person. I’m a complete gentleman.” Davy bowed.

“There’s no way that’s true,” Micky countered in disbelief.

“That’s the name of the game isn’t it? I wouldn’t tell you that if it weren’t true.”

“I will never look at you the same again,” Peter said astounded.

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. And you probably don’t look at me the same anyway after your little peep show.”

“It was an accident!” Peter threw his head back in exasperation.

“With that though, the spotlight is off me.”

“Okay Pete,” Micky began, “You give off this very hippie, free love vibe. So are you exclusive to being heterosexual or have you considered dabbling?”

“Dabbling?” Peter furrowed his brow.

“Yes, like being with men too.”

“Oh!” Peter understood. “I’ve already done that before, so yes.”

Mike and Davy stared wide eyed.

“I knew it!” Micky exclaimed.

“When? How? What?” Mike stumbled over his question.

“I’m going to follow Davy’s lead on this and not answer any further questions on this,” Peter stated diplomatically.

“That’s okay because I’ve got another question lined up…Which of us do you find the most attractive?” Micky continued.

“I don’t know if I want to know the truth to this one,” Davy said cautiously.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings because you’re all lovely in your own way.”

“That’s very noble of you, Peter, but inquiring minds want to know,” Micky leaned forward.

“You’re inquiring mind, not mine,” Mike said.

Peter shrugged, “I have always had a little crush on Davy.”

Davy turned a scarlet shade and faced away from everyone else.

“Why him and not me? Am I not good enough for you? I’m adorable!” Micky demanded.

“I don’t know. I think it’s the way he carries himself and his striking features, the accent. Who could resist?” Peter explained.

“Thanks, Peter, I think,” Davy answered. “This gives a whole new view of you spying on me from the closet.”

“I was right, my inquiring mind did not need to know about this,” Mike said rubbing his temples.

“You can get your mind off of it by answering your own questions,” Peter offered.

“Oh goody,” Mike laid the sarcasm on thick.

“If you could trade lives with any of us who would you choose?” Davy took the lead.

Mike scrunched up his face. “I don’t know, I live with you guys and I’ve gotta say I’m not impressed. You’re all in just as rough of shape as I am.”

“Quit stalling and pick,” Micky whined.

“Alright, alright. I can’t be Davy I need to be able to reach things…”

“I can’t believe I keep getting criticized for my height! At least Peter picked me,” Davy pouted.

“Sorry Peter, but you’re too naïve for me…”

“That means me!” Micky interrupted.

“Don’t let it go to your head, Mick. I’d pick myself if I could, the rest of you are a jumbled mess,” Mike joked.

“Why Micky?” Peter asked.

“Sometimes, I can be uptight, so having a carefree attitude where I don’t take others into consideration may do me some good.”

“Thanks, Mike. My life is like a never ending carnival ride. Be sure you’d be ready for it though, because the faint of heart shouldn’t partake.”

“I don’t necessarily think that he was complimenting you,” Davy said.

“Hopefully this next question doesn’t sour your opinion of me,” Micky started ignoring Davy. “What is the other reason, besides legal that you won’t go to Saginaw?”

Mike’s face dropped. Davy and Peter looked at Micky in stunned silence.

“What? This is what the game’s all about. Digging for the real dirt, and I brought a shovel.”

“Some things were meant to be private,” Mike stumbled to find the words.

“Micky, Mike looks very uncomfortable. I don’t think this is the right move…” Peter reasoned.

“No, I agree with Micky. This is what the game’s all about,” Davy said leaning forward in anticipation.

Mike shook his head and seemed to be struggling to find the courage to answer the question. “Alright,” he said keeping his eyes glued to the floor, “but I’m requesting no judgment with what I have to say.”

Peter nodded reassuringly.

“Yeah, sure, sure,” Davy agreed chomping at the bit in anticipation.

“Who am I to judge anyone else?” Micky asked rhetorically.

Mike took a deep breath. “If I go to Saginaw again, I’ll be seeing a girl I abandoned all those years back. She knows why I’ve never ventured back, since we were so young and in love. That love made me make some poor choices. So if I went back I would get to see the son who bears my name.”

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Micky’s once energetic persona had recoiled into a blank stare. Davy who had moments before been leaning forward expectantly now had fallen back with mouth agape. And Peter laid a heavy hand on Mike’s shoulder for comfort. Mike looked downtrodden at the admittance of being an absentee father.

Time seemed to stand still in the space. No one appeared to know quite what to say now. The energy in the room had deflated.

“Mike…” Micky began. “I had no idea. I wouldn’t have asked if…”

“I know.”

“How do you know?” Peter asked.

“I left town after the legal issues and we would write. I found out she was expecting and made all these promises. Eventually, I just slowly started fading away in my letters and the care I had for responsibility. I was a dumb kid. Only 17.”

“Have you ever thought of checking things out?” Davy inquired.

“I’ve thought about it. Going back to see the little man that he became and then I would probably withdraw out of his life again. I can’t keep going in and out like that. It’s been too long, even though I do wonder if maybe he had his father’s love it would help him to not repeat the sad mistakes of many men like myself.”

Everyone was quiet again.

“Well, this took a depressing turn,” Micky stated.

“Let’s not dwell on it then,” Mike said straightening up and sucking the emotions back deep down inside. “I propose the dare round.”


	6. Dare Round

“Okay round 5!” Micky said enthusiastically.

“5? Wouldn’t this technically be 6 since we told two truths last round, therefore being rounds 4 and 5?” Davy questioned.

“Semantics, Jones.” Micky waved away Davy’s question.

“I don’t think you’re using that term right,” Peter corrected.

“I can’t think straight right now!” Micky shouted excitedly. “Mike just proposed a round of dares! My creative juices are flowing.”

“Oh here we go. Mike, why’d ya have to go encouraging him like this?” Davy complained.

“Needed to get the heat off me somehow,” Mike answered. “Mick, you first. Who has a good one?”

“I do, I do!” Peter exclaimed.

“I don’t feel as though this will be up to par,” Davy said.

Mike kicked Davy slightly. “Go ahead, Shotgun.”

“I think for the rest of the game you should wear some of Davy’s clothes,” Peter announced triumphantly.

“I’m game,” Micky said pleased with the lack of complexity.

“Now wait just a minute,” Davy protested. “That bean pole over there is going to stretch my clothes out! I’m not going to fit in them anymore!”

“Don’t worry, maybe that will give you incentive to grow into them,” Micky joked having already hustled into Davy and Peter’s room. He was shoving himself into one of Davy’s black and white striped shirts and some black slacks. Both items of clothing made Micky look like his own clothes had shrunk in the laundry; the shirt sleeves were halfway up his forearms and the pants had the same effect on his calves. “So this is how the other half, I mean the half my size, lives.”

“Just don’t ruin my things you behemoth,” Davy pouted.

Micky put his arm around Davy and leaned in close. “You know what would make you feel better? A dare of your own!”

“Yeah, show us everything in your wallet,” Mike yelled out.

Micky stared wide eyed. “Mike! This was an opportunity and it’s now wasted!”

“Now, now Micky, fair is fair. Here you go fellas; a dollar, license, bus schedule, a picture of myself...”

Davy pulled and shook out the contents of his wallet which further revealed nothing scandalous at all.

“Why do you have a picture of yourself?” Peter asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? I need reminding of how handsome I am sometimes.”

“I think Peter wants a copy for his own wallet,” Micky joked nudging Peter. “I’m just wondering where the rubbers are? Not planning on practicing safe sex once the opportunity presents itself?”

“Oh come off it,” Davy said irritably as he shoved the contents of his wallet back in.

“Okay, now let me do this next one since clearly you all learned dares from little kids,” Micky ridiculed.

“To be fair this is a childish game,” Mike countered.

“Peter,” Micky started ignoring Mike’s comment, “I dare you to ding-dong ditch Mr. Babbitt.”

Peter had a look of shock and concern on his face.

“What the bloody hell is ring-a-ding whatever?” Davy asked.

 _“Ding-dong ditch_ is when you ring someone’s doorbell and then run away so there’s no one there when they open the door,” Micky explained finding it difficult to contain his laughter.

“That’s it? That was the brilliant…” Davy criticized.

“I can’t do that,” Peter interrupted.

“Sure you can it’s easy you just ring the doorbell and run and hide behind the bush next to his front door. Nothing could be easier.”

Peter shook his head. “I think that’s mean to do to someone.”

“Are you saying you are passing then?” Mike clarified.

“Yeah, I can’t do that.”

“I’m disappointed in you, Pete,” Micky shook his head. “But that means I get to come up with a truth. Give me a minute.”

Peter looked on in panic as Micky took a long time thinking about a truth question.

“Oh for heaven sakes Micky! You’re making him nervous,” Mike scolded.

“Okay, okay. Peter, we already know that you spied on naked Davy and have the hots for him…”

“Shut up!” Davy yelled.

“…but of the three of us, who would be the worst person to actually date?”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings.”

“That’s too bad because you’ve already passed so you have to answer now,” Micky pestered.

Peter nervously began wringing his hands together trying to come up with an answer. It was obvious he didn’t want to say the wrong thing. His ears turned bright red and he continued to look down at his fidgeting hands.

“Davy.” Peter said abruptly.

“What?” Davy blurted out offended. “You must be joking!”

“You’re not my type.”

“From what I’ve been hearing tonight, I very much am your type.”

“Don’t be offended,” Peter tried to smooth things over, “There is no doubt that you’re attractive, however I don’t think you’re the type to settle down any time soon.”

“I could settle down if I found the right person.”

“What are we doing here?” Mike interjected. “Why are you trying to convince him that you’re boyfriend material right now?”

“I just don’t think he’s giving me a fair chance,” Davy folded his arms.

“Good thing neither of you are actually trying to date each other then,” Mike said dragging his hand down the length of his face. “Now is my dare that I get to run away and never come back to this ridiculous place?”

“Oh Mike, you’d miss us too much,” Peter said trying to ignore the moping Brit.

“You’d think that,” Mike said. “Now what is my real fate?”

“I think you need to even things out and shave your other arm,” Davy suddenly exclaimed.

Mike’s face began to redden. “I can’t.”

“You’ve already passed! That’s not how the game works,” Micky complained.

Mike sighed. “It’s not that…I already shaved this arm too.” Mike rolled up his right sleeve to reveal his other bare arm.

“Why’d you do a thing like that?” Davy asked confused.

“I didn’t want to look ridiculous or to feel…unbalanced.”

“Makes sense to me,” Peter defended Mike.

“Now that statement and who it’s coming from makes sense to me and should be telling to you, Mike,” Davy said.

“Okay, new dare then…let me make you a drink,” Micky stated.

“Is that the dare or are you offering something to make me forget this night is happening?”

“I’m going to make a concoction and you have to drink it.”

“What if it kills me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! It won’t kill you…I think.”

“That’s reassuring,” Mike said sarcastically

Micky walked over to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. No one was able to see what he was mixing in as he moved about the kitchen stealthily. He came back over with a seemingly normal looking glass of water.

“I’m surprised you could find anything in the kitchen to put in that water,” Davy commented.

“It almost doesn’t look like he did,” Mike said examining the glass. “What are these specks?”

“Never mind, just drink it!” Micky demanded.

Mike plugged his nose and gulped down the glass of water. Afterwards, he unplugged his nose and began to cough. He ran to the kitchen to get a regular glass of water.

“What was that?” Mike sputtered.

“Salt, pepper, and cinnamon,” Micky explained.

“It tasted like tar.”

“I may have put more pepper than anything.”

Mike regained his composure and rejoined the group.

“Let’s recap the score,” Micky said in his best sports announcer voice. “Mike used his pass early on in the game refusing to spill the beans about his criminal past. Peter decided to pass to stick to his life of innocence, a far cry from Mr. Nesmith’s character. Now Dolenz and Jones are the only contenders left, vying for the prize of how we will spend Friday nights for the next few months. These are the standings going into the final round.”


	7. Final Round

“This is the last round?” Peter inquired.

“Thank God,” Davy sighed.

“Yes last round, which means make your choices both personal and towards the group count,” Micky advised

“I vote that Micky goes last this time,” Mike suggested.

“Why?” Peter wondered.

“Because I have an idea and I think it will be the perfect end to the evening festivities.”

“I’m in!” Micky shouted excitedly. “So that means Davy is first.”

“Truth, I’m not about to do something bizarre at this point.”

“Earlier you mentioned some possible insecurities with yourself since you wouldn’t rate yourself at a ten and that you need a picture of yourself to remind you of your looks. What are you self-conscious about and why?” Micky asked with a smile twisting up on his lips.

Davy began picking at his cuticles nervously. “What kind of question is that?”

“The kind that curious minds want to know,” Micky said leaning forward.

Davy looked to Peter and Mike for some potential reprieve. “I’m sorry Tiny, but I’ve gotta admit I’m intrigued myself. You’ve been pretty closed off with your answers so far and I don’t think you can dash this one.”

Peter leaned forward as well in anticipation. Davy looked as though he was beginning to feel the heat. He was beginning to sweat. He chewed furiously on his bottom lip.

“As much as I hate to say this…”

Everyone leaned in even more which caused Micky to tumble over onto the floor.

“Pass.”

Their mouths dropped.

“Seriously? You’re passing,” Peter asked.

“Yep.”

“I can’t be that bad,” Mike stated.

“I’m just not at liberty to say, so what have you got for me?” Davy said turning to Micky who was brushing himself off.

“Well, since I was just down there and saw first-hand how it is, lick the floor. And not some tiny tongue touch, it’s gotta be a full tongue slurp.”

Peter and Mike gasped.

“You can’t be serious, that’s disgusting,” Davy protested.

“I’m completely serious, unless you want to ‘fess up to something else. I will give you the option.”

Davy thought for a few moments. Everyone could see the gears in his head turning to think of which was the lesser of two evils. He finally leaned forward, placing his hands down on the floor. He put his nose against the floor and appeared to take one final moment to think before scraping his tongue along a floor that probably hadn’t been cleaned the entire time they had lived there.

Micky’s eyes were shining with pride. Peter was looking on in horror. And Mike gagged as if he might vomit. Afterwards, Davy ran into the bathroom to rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth. He returned still spitting a bit.

“I don’t think my mouth will ever feel clean again.”

“Man, that must be some self-conscious secret,” Peter said.

“Well, you all don’t need another thing to rib on me for, since you already do for my height.”

“So, it’s not your height…” Micky started thinking out loud.

“My turns over now so I guess you’ll never know. Truth or dare, Peter?”

“Truth, I don’t want to lick the floor too.”

“Since, I’ve already learned more about Peter than I wanted to today, I feel like I’ve got nothing to lose,” Davy said. “What is your wildest fantasy?”

Peter thought for not even half a second before answering confidently. “To mix two ice cream flavors together.”

“What in the world?” Mike asked rhetorically.

“Out of anything you fantasize about; musical fame, girls, Davy…”

Davy shot Micky a glare.

“…you choose ice cream?” Micky questioned.

“Yes, my parents only allowed us plain vanilla and I want to be able to be bold and cross flavors like…” Peter looked around nervously before whispering,”Chocolate and strawberry.”

“Sounds like you’re ready for Neapolitan, Shotgun,” Mike said patting Peter on the back.

Davy rolled his eyes. “What a waste of a good question.”

“Before anyone asks, truth,” Mike said.

“What is something you’ve never told us?” Peter asked.

“Alright Pete, finally you’ve caught onto how this game is played,” Micky cheered.

“What could I possibly tell you that you haven’t already heard today? You’ve gotten some very personal information.”

“One thing that we never talk about that is the elephant in the room. It’s always here and no one says one word. Just pretends that it’s completely normal…” Micky began.

“I know what you’re getting at,” Peter agreed.

“Yeah. So Mike…what’s with the hat? We live in California and you’re always wearing that wool hat around?”

“I was hoping this conversation would never come up,” Mike said dramatically.

The other three looked intrigued as they waited quietly for an explanation.

“The truth is…I’m cursed by a gypsy and doomed to wear this hat forever or else my head will fall off.”

Peter had a look of general concern. “Is there any way to reverse the curse?”

“Nice rhyme,” Micky acknowledged.

“Oh Peter, he’s not serious. Out with it, Nesmith. What’s the truth?” Davy pressed.

“Okay you got me. The actual truth is that it’s my lucky hat. I had it on several times when something important happened so I wear it for luck.”

“Like what?” Peter asked.

“Well, when I won the junior rodeo championship. When I moved out here and found this beach house. And when I met you guys.”

“I don’t remember you wearing the hat when we met,” Micky scratched his head.

“Yeah that’s the reason I think it’s lucky because if I did have it on when we met I would have had sense enough to walk away,” Mike teased.

Micky pretended to swipe at Mike. “You know that I am one of the most important people to you. Now, I’m waiting for this epic turn of mine.”

“Play by the rules. Truth or dare?”

* * *

 

“Do you think there’s any last minute chance that he will back down?” Davy asked hopefully.

“Nope, I think you lost that bet,” Mike said peering out from the bushes.

Mike, Davy, and Peter were hiding behind the bushes in front of Mr. Babbitt’s house. They were waiting for Micky to complete his final dare; ding dong ditching.

“I can’t watch! It is just too cruel,” Peter wailed.

“Shih, Peter!” Davy whispered. “If Micky gets caught we don’t want to go down with him.”

Micky slowly approached Mr. Babbitt’s door and waited to make sure that the landlord wasn’t potentially watching him from a window or something. He raised a finger hesitantly towards the doorbell and let it fall again.

“Second thoughts?” Davy whispered.

Micky shook his head and quickly pressed his finger into the doorbell. As he turned to run away, he tripped over the porch steps and landed face first onto the concrete sidewalk. He tried to scramble up and into the bushes but it was too late; Mr. Babbitt had already opened the door.

The other three ducked further behind the bushes so as not to be seen.

“I hope he didn’t ruin any of my clothes when he fell,” Davy commented.

“I wouldn’t be worried about that so much as now we have to endure four more months of Micky picks,” Mike complained.

“That may be,” Davy said, “but it’s definitely worth it to have a front row seat for this.”

The three looked as Mr. Babbitt drug Micky up off the ground by the shirt collar. Mike grimaced, Peter covered his eyes, and Davy smiled broadly as Micky stumbled to explain himself to the fuming Mr. Babbitt.


End file.
